<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>密爱 by LiviaLMJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417097">密爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaLMJ/pseuds/LiviaLMJ'>LiviaLMJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>577 - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaLMJ/pseuds/LiviaLMJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一辆七X你的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>577/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 密室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chobbit_">chobbit_</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>私设577单身</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是后疫情时代开始的第二个年头。</p><p>早已正式投产的疫苗并没有成为人类的救世主，已经变异的病毒使得疫苗有效率仅为75%，更何况还有大量被仇恨冲昏了头脑的反智主义者拒绝接种，全民免疫只是空中楼阁。冷战时期，美苏还能通力合作使得人类战胜天花。然而他们因为挫败感和可笑的傲慢而失去了理智。</p><p>低迷笼罩了整个地球，只有你的祖国，依靠强有力的核心发动机，依然在艰难中前行。</p><p>应全天候战略合作伙伴的请求，你作为顾问，收拾行装去那个被称为铁杆朋友的国家。</p><p>这个国家的总统一直拥有一个团队，每天向他汇报种花家的情况。</p><p>但你是这个团队聘用的第一只小兔子。</p><p>“今天非常高兴，有一位真正来自种花家的专家加入我的顾问团队！”大个子总统先生带头鼓掌，清亮坚定的眼神，让你初到异乡忐忑的心情稍稍纾解。</p><p>可爱的大个子向你招了招手，你走近他，他的手保持在离你的肩膀1厘米的距离处，你有点沮丧地发现你的小脑袋只到他的胸口。</p><p>摄影师示意你笑一笑，对了！这是你和总统先生的第一张合影，必须美美的！</p><p>简单的欢迎仪式后，你取出了你的研究成果，这是他的团队尚未涉足的领域。种花家舆论网络的传播形式与西方不同，你希望敬爱的总统先生知道，在种花家各大新媒体平台，总统先生是“网红”，具有难以想象的影响力。疫情迟迟不能散去，惜命的中国人暂时不会大批量走出国门，为友邦创收，必须另辟蹊径。</p><p>你展示了旅游局与大使馆与种花家网友的互动情况，当然……你在翻译那些“馋人家身子”之类评论时略有保留，只说这是种花家特有的一种对人外貌的赞美。</p><p>你和总统先生对视了一眼。</p><p>那是一汪深可见底的深潭，看尽世间沧桑，却仍然不负少年，你快要被这对浅棕色的眸子吸进去了！</p><p>“亲爱的顾问女士，我想我应该很有兴趣开设一个种花家的社交媒体账户。”</p><p>会议的方向一下子跑偏，大家开始严肃讨论通过种花社交网络增进两国之间交往的可能性。你说：其实不必如此紧张，诸多国际组织，甚至英国首相也有微博，只是单纯地将官方推特内容翻译一下发出去而已。</p><p>“亲爱的顾问女士，我不希望这个微博账号只是多了一个官方的口径，我真诚地希望了解种花家的人民。然而我们的机构能够负担得起的人员有限……我的意思是，我希望您来承担这个重任！”</p><p>刚开始这份工作还比较轻松——总统先生原本就有负责新媒体平台的小编，你也没有多少运营新媒体账号的经验。总统先生爽朗地笑着，拍了拍你的肩膀，答应了你“起初一个月只做搬运工，收集一下种花网友的意见”的请求。</p><p>很快，网友们的反应就来了——</p><p>“图片都和ins上一样呀，梯子我们自己会爬，能不能发一点其他账号上没有的东西？”</p><p>“小编的摄影技术需要提高呀，快给我二维码，我要给577捐某为P70！”</p><p>“文字可以不要这么翻译腔吗？”</p><p>“5哥什么时候可以直播宠粉呀？”</p><p>……</p><p>你暗中准备了单反，你暗中学会了剪辑，你尝试着把会议进行时拍下来的总统精修、剪辑，用种花网友喜欢的形式做成了小短片。</p><p>上传完成了，你甚至编辑好了文字，可你却不敢点击“发送”。</p><p>你想象着网络那一端的兔子们看见这个视频的样子。</p><p>你忍不住对着你的电脑屏幕偷偷地笑，你捂着自己的嘴巴，笑得花枝乱颤。</p><p>突然，一股熟悉的，温柔的，巨大的“压迫感”突然降临在你的左肩。</p><p>“我可爱的顾问女士，本人的视频经过您的剪辑，好像真的比平时拍的那些有趣很多呀！”</p><p>“总统先生？”</p><p>你惊慌地转过头，总统先生的脸第一次离你那样近，近得你几乎都能感受到他的呼吸，还有他身上那股若有若无的古龙水的香味。</p><p>电脑屏幕的光映照在他白皙的皮肤上，他凝视着视频中的自己，绽放出少年一般纯净而灵动的笑容，仿佛回到了你对他的照片一见钟情时的模样。</p><p>“我只是想按照我的家乡喜欢的视频形式做一下，还没来得及给您看……”</p><p>总统先生没有说话，你一个不注意，他的食指竟然按下了你的食指——</p><p>发送成功！</p><p>“总统先生！您……您怎么能点发送呢？”</p><p>“我亲爱的顾问女士，是你点的发送！”总统先生厚实的嘴唇上闪过一抹淡淡的坏笑，手指轻轻做了一个“嘘”的手势：“鼠标上只有你的指纹，如你所见，我带了手套。而这个位置，我聪明的顾问女士，你选择了总统府内极罕见的摄像头死角，看来你是聪明反被聪明误了。”</p><p>“我……”你一时语塞，看着总统先生像个巨大的风筝一样飘离了现场，远远地好像还听到空气中传来一个奶声奶气的少年音：“Alec？您说总统府竟然有摄像头死角？种花家的顾问竟然还碰巧脱离我们的保护快4个小时了？内政部的XXXX，给我#$%^&amp;*……”</p><p>手机不断地信号提示音将你拉回现实当中。</p><p>你的作品，上热搜了！</p><p>例行会议上，信息部长一脸黑线地看着各种社交媒体上同样暴涨的刷新量——总统先生的专业小编还没来得及同步，但是国际间多的是勤劳且莫得感情的搬运工。</p><p>“我个人不觉得这是一件坏事，嘲笑我是个演员的评论已经够多了，这不过是种花家的，鬼畜？我这么发音对吗？”</p><p>大个子总统突然看向了你。</p><p>他温和地微笑着，用他漂亮的眼睛示意你不用担心，一切还有他。</p><p>是的呀，情况再糟，塞国人民也还有他。可他还有谁呢？</p><p>“总统先生？我不反对您和种花家的网友有更多良性互动，事实证明马先生协助我们开通的网店款款都卖爆了您和顾问女士都功不可没。但是布鲁塞尔的评价很不乐观，我们需要保持平衡，否则我在怼那些您懂得的媒体的时候还怎么理直气壮……”</p><p>你看着这个自从总统先生连任成功之后换上的信息部长。老牌传媒学院毕业的高材生，精通bbc双标套路，你心里也很清楚他说得是对的。</p><p>“我们只是没做好同步而已，我相信视频的内容我国人民也是喜欢的。顾问女士只是先行用微博做了测试？”</p><p>最后会议在你同意再也不未经讨论就擅自发微博以后结束了。</p><p>偌大的会议室里突然只剩下你们两个人。</p><p>“My dear lady，”</p><p>他低沉的嗓音宛如一记重锤砸在了你的心坎上。</p><p>“我非常喜爱那个视频。能做出这样视频的你，一定是个非常可爱，富有创意和同理心的人。”</p><p>总统先生坐到了你的身边，巨大而微暖的手握住了你方才因为紧张而冰冷颤抖的手，将它们完全包入他的掌心，不露一寸肌肤。</p><p>你抬起头，正对上他的双眸，宛如静海深流。</p><p>“请您继续坚持！”</p><p>你重重地点了点头。</p><p>温带大陆性气候的夏夜有些微冷，在回公寓的路上你裹紧了大衣。</p><p>你速来畏寒，但是今天的双手却格外暖。</p><p>你发现总统先生对于中国的兴趣不仅范围在变广，历史的纵深也在变化。</p><p>“我记得美国汉学家xxxxx说过，种花家是一个civilization state。贵国国民认可的并不仅仅是一个政权，而是延续了数千年的文明和脚下的土地，是这样吗？亲爱的顾问女士？”</p><p>你的脸微微有点红：“是的，总统先生。看来您对我的祖国的兴趣要沿着历史的河流，逆流而上了？”</p><p>从那天开始，每天固定的15分钟，你讲述种花家的一小段历史。你并不是按照时间的顺序从盘古开天辟地开始说，而是根据每天发生的事情直接类比相似的案例。</p><p>14年总统先生刚当上总理时就遭遇了百年一遇的洪灾，从此后视察水利就成了常态。你协助新媒体小编拍摄了总统先生“并不矫健”的攀爬动作，忍不住有点想笑。</p><p>这天，你讲述了种花家基建狂魔基因的始祖——疏导治水的大禹。</p><p>你开始越来越享受每天这短短的15分钟。</p><p>当又有自然灾害夺去人们的生命，他在悼念会上致辞流泪。你告诉他，出师未捷身先死的丞相曾经说过“凡一夫有死，皆亮之罪”。爱国诗人屈原曾经吟诵“长太息以掩涕兮，哀民生之多艰”。眼泪从不是软弱的象征，心怀慈悲，才会为了民众的苦难而落泪。</p><p>收拾行业寡头、打击腐败到了阶段性关键时点。你告诉他，雍正皇帝顶着怎样的压力夺取士绅阶层的特权，摊丁入亩，火耗归公，承前启后让自己的儿子坐拥盛世。</p><p>有时，他也会对种花家执行新政的根据有所疑问。你笑盈盈地说：五千年历史那么长，总能找到相类似的事件借鉴一番。然后，便是历史上的某个具体事件。</p><p>“种花家的人民，最认可的一句话便是民为贵，社稷次之，君为轻。我们最喜欢把人民放在第一位，甚至愿意牺牲自己的领导。我最喜欢胸怀天下，悲天悯人，却又一腔热血，不忘初心的人。比如说总统先生您。”</p><p>这是你话语中能够做到的极致了。</p><p>你该怎么告诉他，当初你是被他向种花家求援，为人民求助的泪水打动？</p><p>你该怎么告诉他，你爱慕他年轻时的盛世美颜，长身玉立。然而当你开始了解他，你更加不可自拔，即使岁月蹉跎了容颜你也要不顾一切地接近他，甚至背井离乡接受这样一份工作？</p><p>听了你这番话他有些羞涩地低头笑了：“亲爱的顾问女士，您可别这么夸我，我和您家主席相比差远了。”</p><p>你微微叹了口气。</p><p>很多个很多个15分钟，很多个很多个种花家的故事。</p><p>这或许是今生最近的距离了。</p><p>那次试图表白不成后的某一天，种花家科普15分钟时，碰巧总统办公室中只有你和总统先生两个人。</p><p>“总统先生，您知道您的中文名有更深层的含义吗？”</p><p>“577？这不是是我姓氏的谐音吗？”</p><p>你却伸手撕下一张草稿纸，竖排写下总统先生姓氏的那三个字。</p><p>“这是您的官方中文名。种花家的字，有四种造字的方法。这也形成了我们说文解字这一项文字艺术。</p><p>武，由止戈这两个部分组成。而止戈的意思，就是终止纷争；</p><p>契，最早是一个象形文字，意思是把文字刻在木头上，缔结盟约，后来便有了人们感情相投的意思；</p><p>奇，由大可两个部分组成，大可，可以理解为大家认可。</p><p>所以总统先生，虽然您的中文名是音译的，我却能解出这样的含义：您将终止纷争，各族终将相投，大众一致认可。”</p><p>武，止戈。终止纷争（塞语）。</p><p>契，相投。各族相投（塞语）。</p><p>奇，大可。大众认可（塞语）。</p><p>写着这三句话的稿纸被他紧紧地捏在手里。</p><p>“My Lady ……”他黑白分明的双眸突然金光闪闪，两颗动容的泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落：“我从未想过，您竟然这般懂我。”</p><p>整个世界都安静了，只有风吹落窗外树叶的声音。</p><p>你们就这样凝视着彼此的眼睛。</p><p>你完全忘了你抬头抬得脖子生疼。</p><p>突然，办公室外警铃大作！</p><p>当他伸手去开办公室的门时，大门早已经反锁了。</p><p>他大步流星走向办公桌抄起内线电话：“给我接内博伊沙，告诉我到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>慌乱中，你听见电话里传来那个还是有点奶气的少年音：“总统先生，刚刚一个拆开的信封内含有不明白色粉末，我们怀疑是炭疽杆菌，现在整个总统府已经完全封锁。请您打开内部对讲机保持通讯。”</p><p>你也不知道总统先生怎么在办公桌下一顿神操作就掏出了一个对讲机。</p><p>“总统先生，安全起见，请您进入安全室暂避。至于您办公室里的另一位，我建议您把她弄晕了一起带进去。”</p><p>你楞住了，你心中不由得骂了起来，没想到这位部长平日里看起来温和斯文，手段居然如此欠揍。</p><p>总统先生搬着一张椅子径直走到墙角，有些摇晃地试图站上去，手里还不知什么时候多了个锤子。</p><p>“您小心！”你赶紧冲了过去：“您血压高不好这么爬高爬低的，要做什么就让我来吧。”</p><p>“亲爱的顾问女士，不是我有意要羞辱您，而是那个摄像头您真的够不着。您还是帮我扶着凳子吧！”</p><p>你赶紧蹲下，扶稳了他脚下的凳子。他站上去，手起锤落，一个摄像头就这么被锤爆了！</p><p>你们就这样合作着锤爆了6个摄像头。突然，总统先生示意你坐下，从西服的口袋里拿出了一个”眼罩和一个耳塞：“我真的不忍将您这么漂亮的眼睛蒙上，但是为了安全考虑必须要这么做。”</p><p>他轻轻地在你眼前遮盖了帘，他一双温柔的大手往你的左耳中塞进了一个耳塞。你被他的动作弄得有些痒痒，忍不住轻轻呻吟了一下。</p><p>“非常抱歉！”他突然凑到你耳边柔声细语：“感谢您的关心，但是自从贝大和北京中医学院合作开设中医专业以来，好几个教授都对我的心血管问题提出了很棒的建议，我现在爬高爬低不会有什么问题了。”</p><p>被他这么一说，你的耳朵根子红到发烫，悄悄地咽了一口口水。</p><p>室内又传来一声怪异的巨响，由于堵住了一只耳朵，你已经无法使用双耳效应定位了。</p><p>他牵起你的手示意你跟他走。</p><p>可是走出去大概十步，你却突然被他打横抱起，你蜷缩在他的怀里，靠在他那有弹性的胸脯上动也不敢动。</p><p>他在旋转，转得你头晕目眩，完全不知所以，你除了贴紧他别无选择。</p><p>你突然被放到了一个柔软的床垫上。</p><p>他轻轻解下了你的眼罩。</p><p>“剩下的就交给斯特了！等到危险解除他就会来找我们。”</p><p>“您就这么相信他……”想到这里，你心里微微有一点……嫉妒？</p><p>“斯特与我有过命的交情。他若是想要我的命，只需要某次暗杀现场晚一点点出现就行了。”</p><p>“不，我是说，如果您不让我看，不让我听。我就不会看，不会听。您大可不必……”</p><p>其实你知道你这是在耍无赖，在无理取闹，在元首安全面前，你永远是个外国人，你知道。<br/>
”<br/>
“大可不必这样折腾您是吗？”</p><p>他转身按下了墙上的一个按钮，对着墙上的通讯器说：“我是塞尔维亚共和国总统亚历克桑德罗·577。我已按照安全流程，爆破办公室内所有摄像头；我已按照安全流程，要求外人佩戴眼罩，耳塞并检查；我已按照安全流程，要求外人蒙眼原地自转10圈，确保自身位置不会泄露。请内政部长内博伊沙·斯特法诺维奇全面接管总统府。在排除安全隐患前，总统府暂时进入停摆状态。”</p><p>你真的吃惊了，原来部长设置的安全流程竟然是这样？竟然是这样的？</p><p>你不敢想象，刚才他所作的一切都是故意为之吗？</p><p>你一点一点蜷缩进墙角，总统先生一步一步走过来。他那么高大的身影，对你形成了一种威压。窄窄的一张床，对他修长的身躯根本没有任何阻隔，他俯身靠近你，饱满的双唇，在你的耳畔微微开启，麻酥酥的微热的空气撩动你的耳垂：“上次您说，您最喜欢什么样的领导人，我是假装没有听懂。”</p><p>“总统先生，您……是从什么时候……”</p><p>一切隐秘的感情，他竟然都知道！可是你不敢继续你的问题，你想知道他是什么时候发现的，你甚至想要试探着引诱他，要他正式的回应。可是泪水哽在了你的喉咙里，你发不出任何声音。</p><p>“My lady，这个问题没有答案。或许从一开始，我就注意到了您，和我国家的女人完全不同的气质。可我知道这不是实话，大使和驻塞记者，她们同样具有那种特殊的东方气质，而您是不同的。</p><p>你说你敬仰那么多古代中国的圣贤，是种花家共有的家国情怀。可在我的心灵最干渴的时候，你总能明白，你总能找出一个最相似的中国古人，告诉我在历史的长河中，曾经有这样一个人如何走出了他的困境。每天的那15分钟，如同一个短暂休憩的港湾。与历史上伟大的灵魂对话，原来我并不孤单。</p><p>我忘记了是哪一天，我的目光穿过了那些伟大的灵魂，我看到了你，这份慰藉更是因为你。而慰藉，我想已经成为了依赖。”</p><p>“就算不是我，其他的顾问也能……还有很多书籍……”</p><p>你口不择言，你妄图证明你的特殊，可你又不敢击破这宛如海市蜃楼一般的梦境。</p><p>“就算，可以是其他中国人去讲述这些故事。就算，我可以通过历史书籍看到这些。但都代替不了我听到你的声音时心头的温暖，都代替不了我看见你对我微笑时的心动，都代替不了我感应到你站在我身后的舒心。或许可以是其他人，但现在只有你了。”</p><p>你原本颤抖的身体彻底僵住了。</p><p>他轻声在你耳边说：“My lady，请问我可以亲吻你吗？”</p><p>你低下头。</p><p>你开始轻声啜泣。</p><p>但你哆哆嗦嗦地点了点头。</p><p>“Yes, my dear President.”</p><p>他的手掌是那样宽大，几乎将你的一张小脸完全包了进去。</p><p>他捧起你的脸颊，他的嘴唇微微有些干燥，略到磨砂的触感，吮吸掉你涌出的泪水。</p><p>他的嘴唇，从你的眼睛，沿着你脸颊的泪痕，一路向下游走。</p><p>你几乎要瘫软在他巨大的怀抱里，你的脖颈枕在他环绕着的臂弯里，你感觉一阵顺滑的凉意，从你的唇尖，逐渐顺延到侧颈。</p><p>在他唇齿交合的瞬间，你突然感受到颈动脉强烈的脉搏，一寸一寸地，和他的心跳融为一体。</p><p>终于，你的意识也一点一点复苏，你伸手去扯他的领带，你的舌头试图在他的双唇之间攻城略地。</p><p>可你猛然惊醒。</p><p>你突然想起了北约头子的驻塞大使们看向你时戒备的目光。</p><p>你突然想起了乖顺的灰兔永远用最凶狠的眼神盯着的那个N1标志。</p><p>你想起了还没收复的科索沃，比柠檬汁还酸的布鲁塞尔言论，拖了七年才始建的种花家造的塞匈高铁和那个不知何时动工的法国人承建的地铁。</p><p>“总统先生，我们要整整齐齐地走出这间密室。”</p><p>你走下了床，你缓缓走向密室中的那张餐桌。</p><p>背对着你的爱人，你轻柔地解开你的衣扣，你慢慢地拉下西裙的拉链，你缓缓地放下高跟鞋，脱下丝袜。你把你的外衣整整齐齐地叠好。</p><p>当你的手触及你的内衣的搭扣时，你犹豫了。你想起塞族女子们高大而丰满的身躯。<br/>
你低头凝视着你那鸡头一样的小乳，突然只觉得自己像一个没发育完全的小孩。</p><p>“若是你不愿意，我绝不勉强。”</p><p>他低沉而温柔的声音，在这个狭窄的密室里，震得仿佛墙壁都在晃动。</p><p>你把心一横，脱下最后一层防线。</p><p>你赤裸裸地转过身去。</p><p>他也一丝不挂地站在你的面前。</p><p>相对于普通白人，他的体毛算不上旺盛。甚至让你产生了一种通体洁白的错觉。你原本以为他的肌肤应该是饱满的，然而他的皮肤却有些松乏，如同一个曾经暴涨的葡萄略略失去了些水分。他比你想象中要瘦，难道说那些来贝大教中医的人对他做了什么？</p><p>“是不是像刘备说的，髀里肉生，不太好看吧？”</p><p>“不！我……”</p><p>你泪流满面。</p><p>你曾震撼于他年轻时的美貌，眉眼间的一丝忧郁，满身的民族情怀，让他比欧洲任何王室都更接近你对王子的想象。</p><p>可是爱不一样。</p><p>你爱他朝圣者的心。</p><p>即使容颜再衰老，你也可以顺理成章地爱上他每一条皱纹。</p><p>“您真的非常美丽，无论何时，都美丽得让我流泪。”</p><p>这一次，你自己伸手抹掉了自己的泪水。</p><p>“抱我！但是不要再把我转晕了。”</p><p>他微微弯下腰，你的双臂勾住了他的脖颈。</p><p>不是蒙眼时的局促不安，你的心跳很平缓。你仿佛置身于一大团柔软的棉花堆里一样，如在云端飘荡。</p><p>你再次被放在那张床上，以一个伸展开的姿势。</p><p>他将头埋在你的腹部，深深吸了一口气，一股湿润的气流从你的肚脐开始萦绕。</p><p>他按住你的双膝，但他的舌尖却沿着向上探索着，直到你那娇小的乳尖。最敏感的部位哪里经得起他这样的撩拨？你的上颚咬住了你的下唇，忍不住发出了一声嘤咛——</p><p>他封住了你的口，用他灵巧的三寸不烂之舌。你的上颚被他舔得一阵一阵发痒，你的舌头甚至无力还击。</p><p>他松开了支撑上半身的手。</p><p>他的身躯一寸一寸，与你的身体镶嵌为一体。</p><p>他在你的耳畔轻轻问：“重吗？”</p><p>“不要低估了我……”重力带来的安全感将你牢牢地按在这密室狭窄的床上，重压加剧了你的窒息感，窒息感却让你更加意乱神迷。</p><p>他开始近乎以舔舐的方式亲吻你的面颊，你的脖颈，你的额头。</p><p>他一寸一寸撑起自己的身躯，你模糊了的视线看见他似乎是换了个跪姿。</p><p>他的掌心温暖过你的肩头，你的双乳，你的纤腰，你的小腹，你的臀部。在他的双掌之间，你这才充分地认识到你的娇小。</p><p>他缓缓抬高你的双腿，虎口环绕着你的脚腕，他吻上了你的脚趾，指尖划过你的脚背，脚底。你浑身一阵酥麻，原本想要直起来的腰肢瞬间瘫软下去。</p><p>他饱满的双手开始按摩揉搓你的小腿，你的大腿，你的股沟。你在他的爱抚下彻底卸下了最后的防线。两腿之间的一股暖流，是一个明确得不能再明确得信号。</p><p>你只觉得一个巨大的硬物顶住了你的下身，那个东西并不快，你甚至能感受到他的主人只是在试探。可是你下意识地大开城门，试图将他含住。</p><p>就算如此，从未有过的巨大尺寸还是让你有些吃不消，你忍不住大叫一声，顿时出了一身冷汗。</p><p>“总统先生，请您进来！”</p><p>你掐住了他的手腕，你望向他的眼底。</p><p>他真的进来了，硕大的充实感让你在大汗淋漓中出现了幻觉——</p><p>你看见了炮火连天的贝尔格莱德，你看见了时年二十九岁的他冲向摇摇欲坠的中国大使馆。</p><p>你看见了游行，示威，嘶吼。一面面横幅，汹涌的泪水，洗不去被列强鄙夷的耻辱。你以为已经站起来的祖国依然忍辱负重，可她没有停下脚步，小兔子们仍然在追赶曾经落下的步伐。</p><p>你看见了他慷慨激昂的演讲，你看见了他对仇敌怒目而视，你看见了他挥舞着的拳头。</p><p>可你又看见了民众痛苦的眼神，他们眼中对现状的惶恐，对幸福的向往。</p><p>你看见他在深夜独自徘徊，黑暗的世界中突然有一束光亮撕出一道口子，正印在他的眼眸之上。</p><p>你看见他向世仇伸出了手，你看见河钢塞尔维亚的熔炉里迸发灿烂的火星开出鲜花，中欧班列一次次发车，驶向巴尔干半岛的腹地，葡萄园丰收，烈酒飘香，印着塞尔维亚国旗的集装箱从希腊的港口出发……</p><p>爱琴海的海浪汹涌着，蓝色的波瑙河流淌着，广阔的蓝天飘荡着白云，在他的黑眼珠里凝固成你剧烈喘着粗气的脸颊。</p><p>真是不可思议。</p><p>很多事情你分明没有亲身经历，可对他们的感受却是那样真实！</p><p>你的身体里仿佛有一个巨大的黑洞。</p><p>他的激昂，他的泪水，他的无奈，他的反思。</p><p>他的奋起，他的喜悦，他的悲痛，他的孤独，他的忍辱，他的希望。</p><p>他一切一切的情绪涌入你的体内，巨大的黑洞被慢慢填平。</p><p>你满怀着喜悦，你知道这是灵与肉交合的真正时刻。</p><p>你饱含热情地说：</p><p>“总统先生，让我来吧！”</p><p>你们交换了体位。</p><p>他半躺着，背后倚着你放才试图蜷缩进去的墙角。你跨坐在他的巨物之上，双手扶墙。他抬头，你低头，你们唇齿相依。</p><p>他的双手简直能握住你的腰，而你摆动着你的腰身，你的臀部在他偶尔的击打之下宛如一个饱满的水蜜桃，温泉流淌在你们交合的每一处。</p><p>你懂得他的温柔，他的克制，但你情愿他释放，你告诉他：江山有他，而他还有你！</p><p>大腿的一阵阵抽搐预示着高潮即将来临，浪潮汹涌澎湃，你颤抖着，夹紧了那条巨龙。</p><p>喷泉仿佛隔着一层什么薄膜冲击着你的内壁，你瘫倒在他的怀抱里。纵使体型差巨大，你们也如同楔榫一般严丝合缝，不分彼此，紧紧相拥，呼吸宛如命运的相融。</p><p>好半天你才喘过气来：“您……您是不是带了……”</p><p>“刚才拿对讲机的时候，从抽屉里拿了好几个。”</p><p>一阵沉默之后，他喘了几口气：</p><p>“我原想着，万一密室的洗手间储水用尽，我还能用这个接一下……我的最后一个中药疗程刚结束，跑厕所的确有点频繁。”</p><p>你低头大笑，忍不住锤了他的肚子。</p><p>“斯特不会闯进来，他只会等着我们走出去，”</p><p>他在你耳边柔声低语：</p><p>“睡吧，my love。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 浴室</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你在他的怀中醒来，他粗壮的胳膊圈着你，却并没有压在你的身上。</p><p>你转过身，蜷缩进他的胸怀里。</p><p>他也被你的这一系列动作弄醒了，他拨开你前额濡湿的乱发，轻轻落下一吻。</p><p>“总统先生，国家电视台给我发了邀请，请我去参加贝尔格莱德政治论坛。”</p><p>“My lady，这个节目年年都有，相信你也看过。可是今年非比寻常，各大洲几乎都有代表参加，讨论的问题就是后疫情时代的世界发展走向。需不需要我帮您找个理由推脱一下？”</p><p>你刚来的时候的确私底下提出过，做顾问只负责研究种花家和做出分析报告，不参与任何公众性的工作，比如接收采访、论坛或者演讲。</p><p>你并非害怕公开露面、或是那些你早就已经熟悉了套路的媒体。你担心的是你一开口，哪怕被曲解一句话，受伤的将会是你仰慕的人以及你的祖国。</p><p>但是，现在情况有所不同了：</p><p>“疫情揭开了西方国家最后一层遮羞布，政客的丑陋嘴脸和民主体质的弊端显露无疑。欧盟经济萧条，极端势力抬头，各成员国之间隔阂加剧，也不会再有第二个马歇尔计划，北约头子也心有余而力不足。我认为，眼下正是揭露西方大国丑恶嘴脸的最佳时机，也是收复失地的难得窗口期！”</p><p>总统先生突然哈哈大笑：“My Lady，我从来没有想过，原来你也有宝剑出鞘的一天。”</p><p>你摇了摇头，把你的食指轻轻点在爱人的嘴唇上：“世界格局正在改变，我的祖国同样迫切需要在国际上为自己争取话语权。”</p><p>他看向你眼底，你也看向他眼底。</p><p>古时候，大军未动，粮草先行。</p><p>可是现在，大军未动，舆论先行。</p><p>“需要人协助你吗？”他捧着你的脸，你看见他的眼神中充满了担忧。</p><p>“我相信使馆和信息部长会为我提供必要的援助。我的宝剑，无故不出鞘，无功不返还！”</p><p>“My lady！你比我的太阳还要耀眼！”</p><p>灰兔打开密室大门的时候，总统先生以一个非常绅士的牵引体态拉着你往外走。</p><p>你感觉一个人接过了你的手，把你原地转了十圈。</p><p>你听见不知什么方位的大门关上的声音。</p><p>“非常抱歉，顾问女士！”斯特法诺维奇亲自摘下了你的眼罩：“中国15分钟竟然搞成了中国15小时！请您乘坐我们的车子先行去休息。现在紧急状态尚未解除，抱歉了！”</p><p>你在安全屋里知道了事情的真相——原来是有人想要趁乱介入总统府的内部监控系统，背后的金主只怕来头不小。而内部监控系统有一部分硬件的供应商是种花家的，假设没有被灰兔顺藤摸瓜发现，后果不堪设想。</p><p>幸好灰兔派人给你送来了你的工作电脑。</p><p>论坛一般定于假期举行，方便在校工作的学者们前来，你尚有很多时间准备。</p><p>但是你迫不及待地想要投入这样一场共同的战斗中。</p><p>与会嘉宾的名单送到了你的手里，你开始搜罗他们的学术成就，各种在公开场合的发言，深挖他们的的日常思维逻辑，结合最新的国际形势推断他们可能表达的观点和辩论方式。</p><p>法国从疫情爆发以来，极端民族主义势力抬头。马克龙经济改革失败，黯然下台。曾经的极端右翼“国民阵线”主席马丽娜·庞勒在中下层人民的欢呼声中登上了法国总统的宝座，发誓要将法国从“欧洲的控制”中解救出来。</p><p>欧盟继英国宣布脱欧以来再度陷入“脱欧泥潭”，德国这个欧洲的老大眼看着邻居陷入疯狂，不得不暂时抽回伸向巴尔干半岛的手去抽他两巴掌——法国要是再脱欧成功这欧盟不如散了算了！而欧盟一旦名存实亡，大西洋彼岸的鹰酱可是能够逐一将每一个欧洲国家都变成他的附庸。</p><p>逐段通车的铁路和高速开始发挥作用，贝城在基建狂魔的协助下日渐成为巴尔干半岛的物流和金融中心。巴尔干之虎开始在暗夜中眼睛灼灼闪着光芒，有日渐强大的经济实力做依靠，你知道总统先生已经开始筹备“巴尔干经济一体化”的战略。</p><p>驻塞大使送来了魔法部的发言建议，一个不大却满满当当足足有1000G的移动银盘，但是主体思想很明确——不要被西方惯用的元叙事套路，直接揭露皿煮制度的可笑之处！最好趁此机会多多宣传种花家的成功之处，让世界更了解中国。</p><p>虽然前有饿狼，后有猛虎，但是你依然在国际舞台上为种花家发出了强有力的声音，同时狠狠揭露所谓西方宣扬所谓“自由皿煮”背后的丑恶嘴脸，呼吁不要走极端皿煮和民族主义的老路，合作发展，让人民过上好日子才是硬道理！</p><p>在演播厅后面的休息区，你正准备叫个出租车。然而一个保安模样的人却突然往你手里塞了一张字条：“出门以后，上车牌为XXXXXXX的车。斯特凡诺维奇敬上”字条上还加盖了内务部的公章。</p><p>“一会儿请您跟我走。”</p><p>坐上了内政部的车（也不是第一次了），一股莫名的安全感涌上心头。方才在与英国代表激烈辩论的时候，对方那个老牌传统双标的话语让你几乎想要作呕！可是你恍然间有种错觉，总统先生温暖而激励的目光，正在人群中的某个角落里悄然看着你。</p><p>驾驶座上的人递给你一个平板，打开一看，竟然是各大社交网络上对于本次直播论坛的评论，再往下翻，你看到了针对你个人的死亡威胁！</p><p>“您方才的演说非常出色！不过或许是因为太出色了！现在网络上关于这场论坛的讨论已经爆炸了！很不幸的是，网络上出现了对您的死亡威胁，来源是科索沃地区。我们不得不把对您的安保级别进行升级！”</p><p>在一个论坛上打嘴炮都能收到死亡威胁？不就是暗示科索沃可能变成下一个乌克兰吗？你暗自觉得有些好笑。不过你要是真的在铁杆兄弟境内有什么三长两短，的确不是闹着玩的。</p><p>“以后由我专职负责您的安全！都是部长特意安排的，请您放心！您再往下翻就能看到部长签发的文件还有我的资料了。”</p><p>新给你安排的住所是一座小小的独栋别墅，外部高高的钢板围墙，在夜色中让人误以为这应该是一栋很高的别墅的围栏。</p><p>保镖并不进入你的住所，大概是安保等级还没到这个程度。</p><p>打开别墅的房门，久不住人的味道和灰尘让你忍不住咳嗽了一下。</p><p>打开屋里的灯，你开始打量别墅内部的构造。</p><p>诡异的感觉越来越明显，你参加的论坛是直播，有人看直播脑子抽风拿起推特就扬言说要杀了你也正常，可是灰兔怎么这么快就把一切都布置好了？似乎是让你去安全屋过一夜更符合情况？</p><p>你打开墙上的嵌入式衣柜的第一扇门，你惊讶地发现里面竟然准备好了你的尺码的衣服！内政部的速度和效率，的确是也太夸张了点！</p><p>这只是给你一个人用的衣柜，但是竟然有四扇对开门！</p><p>当你还在期待第二扇门后面有什么的时候，门打开的那一瞬间，你惊得下巴都差点掉了！</p><p>两米高的总统先生竟然挤在不到一米宽的衣柜里！</p><p>“My lady！你真的让我好等啊！我又怕我直接推门出来你可能要吓得掏枪！毕竟斯特那个家伙在安全方面只会过度，他肯定给了你防护用的手枪了！”</p><p>“他……他什么时候……知道的？”你被这突如其来的一切吓得结巴了好几个词。</p><p>“My Lady！我不可能以后再也不私下见你！所以我必须要向斯特报备才行！”总统先生一边说着一边从衣柜里一步跨了出来：“这后面有个密道，除了核心人员，没人知道我来这里！”</p><p>你从进入这个独栋别墅开始的一切疑问，全都有了答案！</p><p>就在你发愣的瞬间，你已经被总统先生拥入怀中：“原本你将会以‘需要在塞尔维亚长期工作’为借口买下这栋别墅！可我万万没想到，我的顾问女士口才如此卓绝，这么快就让隐藏的敌人露出了他们的利爪！”</p><p>你把你的头在他的胸脯之间蹭了蹭，抬起头来，用俏皮的眼神微笑着望着他：“那么我的总统先生，请问您愿意和您的顾问女士一起洗个澡吗？”</p><p>“我的顾问女士，你先去浴室可以吗？我想给你一个惊喜。”</p><p>小小的独栋别墅，浴室倒是很大，有独立的喷头，还有一个硕大的、甚至你怀疑你能否在里面游泳的浴缸。</p><p>急速的水流从浴缸上方的固定花洒中倾泻而下，巨大的温暖的水滴砸在你的身上，让你的皮肤微微有些发红。氤氲的水汽，上升的体温，还有水滴击打在你的头顶上那种酥酥麻麻的感觉。逐渐上升的水位让你慢慢放松了身体，向后躺。</p><p>你把自己的身体淹没在温暖的水中，长长呼出一口气。你的头发此刻就像章鱼的出手一样漂浮着，你看着一连串又一连串的水珠冒向水面，兴奋地发出了孩子一样的小声。</p><p>你似乎是感应到了什么。</p><p>你刷啦一声在浴缸里站了起来。</p><p>浴室的灯不知道什么时候被关了。</p><p>一束月光，恰巧越过高高的围墙，透过浴室那一扇小小的、贴着防窥砂纸的窗户，照在总统先生的脸上。</p><p>他的眼眸在洁白的月光下闪着金棕色的光芒，他的脸庞在朦胧的晕影中，竟然有一种白得近乎半透明的质感。</p><p>今天他的双唇出乎你意料的饱满，就像秋葡萄一般一弹就破。</p><p>他穿着一套乳白色丝绸质地的浴袍，丝滑的光泽，更衬得他如一块温润的美玉一般，纯净，一尘不染。你的脑海中竟然不争气地闪过了“俏不俏，一身xiao”这样的老话。</p><p>你吞咽下了差点溢出嘴角的口水。</p><p>这比他直接赤身露体地出现还要蚀骨销魂！</p><p>虽然早已经彼此坦然相见，可是此情此景，你依然像个好奇的孩子一样，想要扯开系在腰间的要带，拨开交叉在胸前的衣襟，一探这件浴袍下面就到底藏着什么究竟！</p><p>他白得发光，圣洁如天使。</p><p>而你，你竟然产生了圣洁又不可抑制的……欲望！</p><p>“总统先生，这就是您说的惊喜？”</p><p>好半天，你才声音抖抖地说出了这样一句话。</p><p>你的手，不听使唤地抓起了旁边的喷头。</p><p>你把他从头到尾浇了个遍。</p><p>乳白色的丝绸浴袍瞬间变成半透明。</p><p>水滴答滴答地向下流着，如同银色的月光倾泻而下。</p><p>他胸腹的线条在湿透贴身的浴袍之下圆形毕露。可是他们在你眼中是那样可爱，一如你最喜欢的那个两米高的巨型熊玩偶，他圆滚滚的四肢和肚皮环绕着你的时候，是你最惬意和放松的时候。</p><p>“你这个调皮的小姑娘！”</p><p>他一步就跨到的浴缸边。</p><p>他巨大的手掌在水面一拨，巨大的浪花瞬间击得你根本睁不开眼睛！</p><p>睁开眼睛的时候，你站在浴缸的这一头。</p><p>总统先生没有脱掉他的浴袍，他躺在浴缸的那一头，双臂张开，搭在浴缸的边缘。</p><p>他略略抬起右手，食指和中指想着他自己的方向一勾：“过来，让我检查检查你的小脑瓜里装着什么？”</p><p>你媚然一笑，你缓缓俯下身子，向他游去。</p><p>你游进他的胸怀里，翻了个身，舒舒服服地躺下你的头正好嵌入他的颈窝。</p><p>他柔软的手指在你的发丝间穿梭。</p><p>他按压着你的头皮，酸胀酥麻的感觉，让你的呼吸开始加速。</p><p>“总统先生！”</p><p>你的手穿过浴袍的缝隙，抓住了他的阴茎。</p><p>“我抓住你了！”</p><p>“My lady，请你开始吧！”</p><p>你撸动了几下手中的巨物，感受着他在你的手中渐渐肿胀起来。</p><p>可你忽然又松开。</p><p>你翻过身。</p><p>你的双手从两片前襟之间的缝隙里伸了进去。</p><p>你贴了上去，头正好埋在他的胸脯之间，如同枕着乳胶制作成的枕头。</p><p>你试图环抱住他，但可惜你的臂展让你略感捉襟见肘。</p><p>你的手揉搓着他后背，你从未想过这个动作竟然会如此该死的有趣。</p><p>总统先生的呼吸也开始加速，你的手开始向上移，直到他的乳尖。</p><p>你顽皮而狡黠地看了他一眼，薄薄的嘴唇衔住了右边的珍珠。</p><p>你亲眼看着他的头向后仰去，他的瞳仁也跟随着头部的角度向上翻，他重重地倒吸了一口气。</p><p>可他原本搭在浴缸两侧的双臂突然抓住了你的小腰，湿漉漉的宽袖浴袍击打在你身上，发出了一声清脆的响声——</p><p>“My lady！现在是我抓住你了！”</p><p>借助着水的浮力，你居然被他缓缓举了起来。</p><p>你感受到他的双腿在你的胯下往回收。</p><p>他松开了手，他巨大的身体在浴缸中渐渐上升，你只得缓缓向后靠去。</p><p>在你的脸已经快要贴到水面的那一刻，他饱满地、秋葡萄一样的、湿漉漉的双唇，完完整整地包住了你的。</p><p>他的身体压了下来，还没关闭的花洒源源不断地补充着浴缸里的水，他的这一下动作，让水“啪啦”一声重重地撞击在浴室的地砖上。</p><p>他找到了你的臀部，他的手顺着你的臀瓣滑向你的大腿内侧，顺着你内收肌的线条，他的大俞肌从你的大腿根向膝盖捋动，一下又一下，一点几点让你的阴唇松开唇瓣。</p><p>巨龙探入了洞穴。</p><p>已经不是第一次了，但是你依然有些抑制不住地双股一夹——</p><p>总统先生发出了一身低沉的叹息，随即“啊——”地一声，让你的整个胸腔都为之一振！</p><p>在水中，他的肌肤突然像揉过的面团，越团越光滑，越团越圆润。</p><p>水一会儿淹没你的面颊，一会儿又让你露出水面。你开始珍惜所有换气时间，大口大口贪婪地吸入空气。</p><p>你的骨盆都能感受到他一次又一次地深入，龙头一次又一次探寻着洞穴内的秘密机关。</p><p>突然，龙头触到了一小片平平的软软的区域，一阵几乎要失禁的触感让你的大腿开始颤抖，你本能地手想要挡住自己的脸，有些羞愧又近乎哀求地喊着：“啊——那里——不要！”</p><p>“你相信我吗？”总统先生突然从牙缝里挤出这样一句话。</p><p>在他的反复试探下，你只感觉你的体内在孕育一股巨大的洪流，闸口已经渐渐支持不住，恐怕再来几下就要决堤了，可你深吸了一口气，几乎是从喉咙深处，用气声反复吸呼才吐露出这样的回答：“我的总统先生，我相信你，如同我坚信只有您能为这个国家带来希望！如同我坚信我的祖国会重新绽放历史上曾有的光辉！”</p><p>他的吻又一次压过来了，你顺势缓缓沉入水中。</p><p>总统先生仿佛是深深吸了一口气，可他却把口中的气渡给了你。</p><p>你慢慢闭住了你的呼吸。</p><p>黑暗的水中，只有身体深处那渐渐裂开的大坝，是真实的。</p><p>你们的皮肤在水的阻力下，还有那一层丝绸浴袍之间，彼此摩擦着。它们在你的身体上滑动着，仿佛一个蚕蛹，将你越收越紧，越收越紧。</p><p>缺氧的冲击让你的意识渐渐模糊，你浑身颤抖着，身体内的堤坝终于在他的龙头舔舐下，松开了最后的防线！</p><p>你已经分不清两条腿之间的热流是花洒，是潮水，还是别的什么？</p><p>在黑暗中你突然看到了，你看到了装甲之师，荷枪实弹的士兵们，还有双头鹰的红蓝色国旗越过了那条差点成了国境线的边缘。</p><p>你看到了身穿塞族传统服装的人们夹道欢呼，你看到了平民和士兵深情相拥！</p><p>你看见总统先生，他意气风发，他站在风口浪尖，日月在他身边旋转。</p><p>他美极了，比你知道的任何时刻都要美！真诚，灵动而欢愉！日月星辰大海山河，陡然之间黯然失色。</p><p>巨龙的陡然抽离让你突然清醒过来！</p><p>你挣扎着冲出水面。</p><p>你双手握住他几乎梆硬的阴茎，大力抽动起来。你的手指撩拨着他的龙头，让小龙终于吐露了他口中的芬芳——</p><p>乳白色的液体喷射了出来，即使有水的阻隔，可在你双手的摆动下，你的脸上，胸脯上，肩膀上，<br/>全都沾染上了原本他体内的一部分。</p><p>总统先生剧烈地喘着气，靠在浴缸的边缘。</p><p>那丝滑的浴袍，依然搭在他隆起的胸脯上。只是他们之间露着一片胸毛，如同夏日里蓬勃的草原。</p><p>你也筋疲力竭地松开手，放任自己沉湎入水草丰美的圣地。</p><p>不用问你也知道为什么没有射在你体内。</p><p>从一开始你抓住它的那一刻起，你就知道这场浴室中的游戏会怎样结束。</p><p>他把浴袍甩在浴缸里。</p><p>你把浴室里的桶盖放下来，站上去，才能用毛巾擦干总统先生的头发，脸颊，身体上的水珠。</p><p>你轻柔地擦试着，仿佛一件深埋海底的珍品瓷器渐渐显露他的芳容。</p><p>他的大手同样隔着毛巾擦拭着你的秀发和肌肤。</p><p>你像一个树袋熊一样挂到他的身上。</p><p>他抱着你走向卧室。</p><p>一缕淡淡的草药香，完全掩盖了方才房间内的尘封已久的气息。</p><p>“喜欢吗？”总统先生在你耳边轻轻地问，还附赠了一记轻轻的“咬耳朵”。</p><p>“我怕以后我会无法无天的！”你收紧了你的臂环。</p><p>“如果可以，我真的希望你能一直无法无天！”</p><p>但是你知道你不能。</p><p>那种草药的配方是安神的。</p><p>你们很快就都进入了梦乡。</p><p>你知道，他更知道，那个论坛只是个开始。</p><p>“听吧战斗的号角发出警报，穿好军装，拿起武器！青年团员们集合起来踏上征途，万众一心，保卫国家！”</p><p>梦境中，你突然哼唱起这首《共青团员之歌》。</p><p>你知道，总统先生永远穿着人们看不见的铠甲，手握人们看不见的武器！</p><p>你真诚地祈祷，这场旷日持久的战斗，他的人民真的能够万众一心，保卫国家！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 厨房</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你也不知道你到底睡了多久。</p><p>你被手机反复闪烁的光惊醒了！</p><p>怎么回事？你揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，急忙打开了你的手机。</p><p>无论是推特还是微博，你收到来自科索沃地区的死亡威胁这件事都是头条中的头条！</p><p>不一会儿，整个安全屋内的灯突然开始闪了起来，闪得你的眼睛开始冒金星的时候，总统先生也醒了。</p><p>“紧急事件？”总统先生急忙奔向衣柜的第二扇门，把放在里头的一个大背包拉了出来。</p><p>你看着他从包里翻出了一部你从来没有见过的手机，也立即从保镖交给你的包里掏出了你的。</p><p>“My Lady，请你坐在我对面可以吗？这个时间应该不会有人开摄像头，但是手滑还是有可能的。”</p><p>你点了点头，于是，总统先生靠着床头，你则用脚丫抵着他的腿，靠着床尾。你这才发现这张床的床尾竟然也是如此之高，高得你完全可以靠着它坐好。</p><p>总统先生的手指开始“哒哒哒哒”地敲起了手机屏幕，你的手机却只收到了一条内政部长发给你的信息：种花家本土魔法部刚刚联系上驻塞大使馆，两个小时后举行连线会议。</p><p>从前塞国的高官几乎天天都能收到来自科索沃的死亡威胁，由于不能派人进入该地区排查威胁来源，通常这边都是以加强安保防御和互联网溯源为主。</p><p>然而这一次恐怕不是口头泄愤那么简单。</p><p>网络上，各种各样声音此起彼伏，甚至出现了这样的言论——为了中塞之间的伟大友谊，贝城方面应该立即派人去科索沃排除死亡威胁。而针对这个观点，各方声音的骂战已经拉开序幕了！</p><p>“总统先生，我看全球舆论战场的口风不对呀？本来不都是在谴责我‘为专制独裁辩护’吗？怎么突然话锋一转，个个都开始担忧我的个人安全了？”</p><p>“种花家那边情况怎么样？”</p><p>“种花家？有不少网友开始呼吁梧桐科索沃了，但是绝没有任何人质疑您。难道说……您怀疑对我发出死亡威胁意在挑拨中塞关系？”</p><p>“对你的死亡威胁并不针对你的任何观点。这不是偶然事件，而是早有预谋！”</p><p>“我明白了！看样子连那些建议保护我个人安全的，说不定背后都有金主！他们想要激化我们与科索沃之间的矛盾！”</p><p>总统先生的脚板突然在你的腿上撩了一下，滚烫的温度遇上你冰凉的体温，你的腿忍不住抽了一下，目光从手机转移到了总统温和又带点饥饿感的眼神上：“My Lady，你还是把衣服穿上吧。我快要没法专心工作了。”</p><p>你这才意识到，你们两个都没穿衣服。</p><p>这工作狂的属性居然也被总统先生传染了。</p><p>你套上了一件睡裙，端来电脑，开始总结国内的舆情。</p><p>总统先生随便套了一件宽松的棉质白T，也取来了他的电脑，屏幕弹出的一行行西里尔字母倒映在他的眼镜上，让你看不清他的眼神。</p><p>突然，电脑的光从他的镜片上消失，他深沉的目光凝视着你：“My lady，可否答应我一个请求？”</p><p>“Mr. President，只要不伤害我的祖国，我愿意为您做任何力所能及的事！”</p><p>“我需要你利用现在舆论焦点的身份，发动种花家网民的力量，搅乱这次舆论冲突，为我们争取时间调查清楚幕后黑手的势力来源……”</p><p>你本能地感觉有些不对劲。</p><p>塞政府自己揭露科索沃背后的金主，这不是明摆着向世界宣告他们在科索沃境内有势力渗透？所以这个角色只能由别的国家来担任……</p><p>“大毛的条件是什么？”</p><p>“果然是瞒不过你！”总统先生苦笑了一下：“条件是……在塞国境内驻军。”</p><p>原来，这已经不是大毛第一次跟总统先生提这样的条件了。</p><p>他们可以揭露科索沃政客背后的资金链条，并协助内政部清扫塞国境内的境外势力。</p><p>然而后果便是，塞国内政部需邀请大毛入塞进行军事演习，事后大毛的军事力量就会以各种理由停留在塞国境内，成为驻军。</p><p>“总统先生，或许目前大毛在塞驻军的主要目还是对抗北约东扩。可一个主权国家境内有一个军事强国的驻军……”</p><p>说到这里，你的眼泪流出来了。</p><p>总统先生夹在欧檬，大毛，丑国之间，钢丝走得有多难！在每一个种花家15分钟之前，他憔悴的神情总是能狠狠地戳中你的心房。在虎狼环伺的巴尔干半岛，每一个小国都无法真正掌握自己的命运。他小心翼翼地维护着国家主权，想尽办法将干涉内政的黑手挡在身前……然而这次为了收回科索沃，真的要开这个口子吗？</p><p>“My lady，不会再有这样绝佳的窗口期了。科索沃必须收回，否则下一个闹独立的可能就是伏伊伏丁那！我的祖国怎样一步一步被肢解，我全部都亲眼见证！这个世界不愿看见一个统一而强大的塞国，只愿看着巴尔干半岛陷入永无止境的纷争。但是你明白，我不会屈服！”</p><p>“我明白！”一种深深的无力感让你扑倒在总统先生的腿上：“可是……大毛驻军了，塞国还能加入欧盟吗？”</p><p>“一个没有法国的欧盟，被美利坚肢解是迟早的事情。”总统先生伸出手指，拨开你散落在脸颊上的头发，他的手指深入你浓密的发从之中，一遍遍抚摸着你如绸缎般的黑发：“收回科索沃，就少了一个进入欧盟的巨大掣肘！欧盟无法忽视我们在巴尔干半岛愈发强大的经济影响力，我们会站着走入欧盟的！我们依然是种花家走向西欧的桥头堡！我是如此喜爱你的祖国，一个统一而强大的国家，一个人民勤劳而勇敢的国家，一个真正懂得尊重和平等的美丽国度！”</p><p>你突然眼前一亮！</p><p>你终于明白，除了投资，种花家哎可以为你心爱的总统先生提供怎样的帮助！</p><p>总统先生通过密道先行回府，两个保镖很快开着车来接你了。</p><p>紧急会议不仅大权在握的高官全齐，种花家魔法部和萱萱部也秘密连线参与进来。</p><p>你终于在一次重大还是紧急会议上看到了掌控全场的总统先生。</p><p>他换上了一身浅蓝色细格纹的西装，内衬白色的衬衣，下着深蓝色的牛仔裤，显得活力十足，仿佛这突然发生的糟心事并没有影响到他的心情。</p><p>他温柔的低音炮，你怎么听也不会腻，无论是在你耳边低语还是通过扩音器嘹亮广播：“我们原本的计划，是让这场论坛的观点在国际社会上慢慢发酵，不断地引发讨论，我们在关键的时点抛出能够引导舆论的媒体作品。但是很明显我们的敌人并不这么想，从顾问女士参加的那一刻起，他们就已经拿定主义——无论她说什么，都会发出死亡威胁！”</p><p>总统先生一边说着，一边拿起笔就在手写板上开始写他的后续应对计划。</p><p>坐在他旁边的速记员和翻译手指如同万马奔腾，三个显示屏上，一个是总统先生漂亮的手书，还有两个上面中塞双语的电子文字一个接一个蹦出来。</p><p>文字投影在总统先生的脸上，你在一片眼花缭乱中产生了错觉，仿佛那些文字就是直接从他嘴里跳脱出来的。他的嘴唇上下翻动着，他的眼光神采奕奕，他双臂挥舞着，你仿佛看见了他的声音化作了有形的巨浪，在并不大的会议室里波涛汹涌。</p><p>他没有提及大毛，只说揭露背后利益链条的事情塞国会想办法完成，希望种花家可以把重点放在对外舆论战上，为调查清楚幕后黑手争取时间。</p><p>“顾问女士，您是直接当事人，我们想要听一听您的意见。”总统先生慷慨陈词了他的计划以后，点名让你发言。</p><p>你的左手大拇指下意识地抹了一下自己的嘴唇，你也不知道你到底想要擦去什么。你站了起来，示意会议助理把你的电脑屏幕投影出来：</p><p>国内各大媒体平台的实时动态展现在大家面前。</p><p>“民意沸腾，我建议，请帝吧和饭圈再度出征吧！”</p><p>“顾问女士，你知道你所说的有多危险吗？一旦网民陷入骂战，言语一旦过激岂不是递刀子给我们的敌人？”连线那边的魔法部和萱萱，他们自然知道你这句话背后的含义到底是什么。</p><p>“言论会不会越界，那是组织者说了算。种花家懂塞语的人很少，英语平均水平也不算高，直接参与骂战是下下策。我建议，这次出征的主题定为“This is China”，只管展现种花家的幸福生活，佐证我在贝城论坛上的观点。我作为种花家官方委派的驻塞顾问，在接受采访时会做出如下声明：我完全相信塞方能够保护好我的安全。对于我在贝城论坛上的观点，我坚持己见。同时，我还会在各大社交媒体上发起一个tag“My account is still alive day X”看看哪个平台敢先封我的号。”</p><p>“那如果你没有一个账号被封呢？这不是反证了这些媒体端的言论都很自由？”魔法部的人继续发问。</p><p>“不敢封我的号？那不是更好吗？我会使用各种平台各种媒介形式，全方位展现我在贝城论坛上的观点以及背后的证据。只要我的号还在一天，我就会让我们的敌人如鲠在喉，如芒在背！”</p><p>种花家魔法部宣称：相信塞方能保护好驻塞种花工作人员的安全，再无其他。</p><p>你按照计划在接受采访时言语官方，但是在个人微博上，一篇篇暗示种花家网民再度出征的博文层出不穷。</p><p>抢在你的各个外网账号被封之前，你率先发起了“My account is still alive day X”活动，每天准点更新，以新闻自由对抗新闻自由，以魔法攻击魔法。各类小视频，博文，图片刀刀直戳幕后黑手的痛点。你的账号没有被封，但是很快你就发现账号被限流了。你联系贝城大学计算机系协助你收集限流的证据，再次狠狠刺痛了欧美诸多国家的神经。</p><p>海外积累的素材出现在你个人的微博上，虽说这是煽动民族国家情绪，但是这场国际级网战迫切需要以亿为单位的流量加入。</p><p>种花家的网民出征了，这次不仅仅有帝吧，饭圈，还有各种文化圈的兔子们一同加入。无论是人员规模，还是组织的严密性，全部都远超之前的任何一次。如此巨大的流量奔腾，有些服务器竟然承受不住，直接被冲垮。</p><p>兔子们并不纠结于骂战，而是疯狂展示大好河山，幸福生活，先进科技，民族团结；语言好的就述说发展历史，解释种花家真正的制度优势，或者介绍传统文化和悠久历史。真正让世界震惊的，是种花家兔子们的精神状态——兔子们热爱国家，愿意用双手去创造美好的生活，与后疫情时代普遍的低迷、抱怨、转嫁矛盾形成了及其强烈的对比。</p><p>出征的兔子们更是聪明地配合了你的“My account is still alive day X”活动，更多封号限流的证据摆上台面，所谓“言论自由”被揭穿，原来所有人都是生活在大数据推送、当权者营造以及自己以为是拟态环境中！</p><p>终于，幕后的黑手缓缓浮出水面——美国总统以塞国与科索沃即将爆发武装冲突为由，试图出面调停。</p><p>这个时候，大毛出手了。</p><p>几个黑客伙同RT突然发难，把丑国在阿尔巴尼亚和科索沃地区利用黑帮和毒枭走私军火，利用外资银行洗钱敛财，以及以各种手段资助科索沃主流政客并以“自由媒体”抹黑塞俄的产业链翻了个底朝天。</p><p>“救世主”的面具终于撕烂，科索沃民怨沸腾。政府倒台，曾经的反对派粉墨登场。</p><p>本就处于后疫情时代经济危机的阿尔巴尼亚军费吃紧，欧檬深陷法国脱欧泥潭无力再管，丑国全球紧缩战略下各国驻军均有裁撤。在科索沃塞族民众的集体请愿和大毛的协助下，塞国军队以迅雷不及掩耳之势入驻科索沃。</p><p>令所有人惊讶的是，新上任的政府在对驻军提出抗议之后，竟然主动答应坐上谈判桌。</p><p>内部通讯手机里发来一条短讯：总统先生将于3日后下午五点造访。</p><p>保镖交给了你一份清单——总统先生的饮食注意事项。</p><p>你叹了口气——喝了那么多中药，可发挥的空间依然不算很大！</p><p>“保镖先生，我如果在你们的陪同下去一趟种花市场不算违反安保原则吧？”</p><p>安全屋的厨房是开放式的，内政部很贴心的升级了厨房的排烟系统，以防你做中式烹饪的时候触发烟雾报警带来不必要的麻烦。</p><p>自从你住进安全屋开始，你一直都在等着这一天，有些食材实在没有，你就请家人给你寄；有些食材在塞国可替代，你也学神农氏尝了半天看食物的性质究竟是否与国内的一致。</p><p>然而，当这一天真的来临时，衣柜第二扇门打开的响声却淹没在你两把大刀剁牛肉的声音里。</p><p>“My Lady，我刚还以为你这里发生命案了！”</p><p>你在一片狼藉中抬起头，脸上还沾着刚刚飞溅上去的牛肉末。</p><p>总统先生今天穿了一身亚麻色的休闲西装，平和又优雅。他一步一步向你走来，伸手抹掉你脸颊上的肉星含到自己嘴里。</p><p>“别！”你娇嗔地喊了一声：“去换一身休闲装好不好，我可不想把这么好看的西装弄脏了！”</p><p>“今天都听你的！”总统先生一笑，如同春天的花朵盛开。</p><p>趁着他转头去换衣服的空档，你从冰箱里拿出昨天刚做好的椰汁桂花千层马蹄糕，在餐桌上切成块状，黄白相间的膏体，白色的部分散发着清新的椰香，黄色的部分裹挟着小小的可爱的干桂花。你忍不住先捏起一块，谁知马蹄糕还在双唇之间，总统先生低沉的声音却响起了：</p><p>“好啊！你竟然背着我先吃！”</p><p>你的后脑勺突然被他巨大的手掌按住，他温厚的嘴唇含住了你的，他的舌头轻轻一勾，原本含在你双唇之间的马蹄糕，瞬间就进了他的嘴里！</p><p>“味道清爽甜美又不会太厚重，有草木和椰子的清香，以前从来没吃过！”他的舌头还舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛在回味着什么。</p><p>你被他这一番操作搞懵了，好半天才注意到他换上了宽松的棉质白T，下着一条亚麻色的睡裤，简单，纯粹又休闲！好久没有看见他如此放松又开心地样子了……</p><p>你心里暗暗叫苦，这叫你怎么还有心思做饭呢？</p><p>“这是用荸荠淀粉做的，在种花家的南大门广东省广州市，这种糕点是当地人喝早茶的必备！”</p><p>他的手指捻起一块，塞进你的嘴里，你趁机抓住了他的手，吞下马蹄糕的同时顺便在他指尖轻轻吻了一下。</p><p>“My lady，你。这。是。在。玩。火。”他竟然用并不标准的中文一个字一个字地把这句玩烂了的“霸总台词”说了出来。</p><p>你忍不住哈哈大笑：“现在还没到玩火的时候，不知道总统先生愿意看我玩刀吗？”</p><p>你回到案板前，又开始挥舞起两把大刀剁牛肉。</p><p>总统先生站在你身后，好奇地看着你熟练地用把牛肉剁成细细的肉末，再用刀面将肉饼调转方向。</p><p>总统先生似乎是想要学某些浪漫偶像剧的剧情，从后面抱住你的腰。可惜你们的身高差不允许，他的手有些无所适从地在你的胸和肩膀之间徘徊了半天，最终搭在了你的肩膀上：“这样不停地挥刀很累吧？可以让我试试吗？”</p><p>“总统先生，您说要帮我剁肉饼的话，那我可去做别的菜了！”</p><p>和你大刀阔斧的姿势不一样，总统先生手中的两把刀看向肉泥的样子让你想到了弹扬琴的乐师，频率快但是动作细微，好像生怕破坏了你之前的劳动成果似的，他用刀面翻肉泥的动作更是有些——</p><p>笨拙得可爱。</p><p>你把灶台上的蒸锅端到桌子上，又把刚洗好的蔬菜端来，把手洗干净，戴上做冷菜专用的手套。蒸锅里是你昨天才晒好的黄豆腐还有用本地蘑菇做的酱。你把黑松露削成片拌进蘑菇酱里，黄豆腐稍凉以后从中间剖开，夹入生菜，彩椒，圣女果，再淋上黑松露蘑菇酱。不一会儿，十个黑松露黄豆腐蔬果夹就整整齐齐地码好了。剩余的蔬果和酱汁，你直接拌了个沙拉。</p><p>你有些小炫耀地用一个小碟装着一个黄豆腐夹捧到总统先生面前。总统先生乌黑的眼睛立刻立刻闪耀出金色的光芒，苹果肌因为笑容而显得越发红润饱满：“my lady，你做的菜简直就像艺术品！”</p><p>黄豆腐夹不大，一口就吞下去一个。他反复咀嚼着，饱满的腮帮子上下抽动，品味了好久好久才说出这样一句话：“你是怎么把素菜做出肉味的？”</p><p>这就得问你们的厨师是怎么把素菜做得都像素菜了，你暗中笑道。</p><p>总统先生把肉泥都溅到了白T上，你微微一笑：“还是让我来吧！您去把我茶几上的电脑拿来看看，记得给我留四块豆腐和马蹄糕，这些可都是我算着卡路里做的！”</p><p>你的目光中都是柔情与期待，总统先生忍不住拨了拨你额头前的乱发，轻轻在你耳边说了声：“好，我看看你还有什么惊喜要给我！”</p><p>“那是我后天例会的报告，虽说这次种花家网友出征以展示祖国为主，但是其中有相当一部分是在向您表白，我迫不及待想要给您看了！”</p><p>他一边吃着马蹄糕和黄豆腐夹，还有沙拉，一边看着你的电脑。</p><p>你趁着去拿蒸锅的功夫偷偷看了一眼屏幕，果不其然，他很快就被种花家粉丝们深情的MV吸引了。</p><p>“我深深地爱着你，这片多情的土地……我捧起黝黑的家乡泥土，仿佛捧起理想和希冀。”</p><p>“做人一地肝胆，做人何惧艰险，豪情不变年复一年。做人有苦有甜，善恶分开两边，都为梦中的明天！”</p><p>“你把寂寞藏进乌云的缝隙，你把梦想写在蓝天草原。”</p><p>“你在那万人中央，感受那万丈荣光。看不见你的眼中，是否会藏着泪光。”</p><p>有的豪情万丈，有的深情似海，有的沉郁顿挫，有的苍凉悲壮，专门的字幕组给配上了塞语和英语的字幕，那都是种花家对总统先生的理解和共鸣。</p><p>还有很多文章，讲述种花家发展的不易，分析塞国与种花家之异同，鼓励塞国人民齐心协力建设强大的祖国。虽说不像本地媒体说得那样让塞国人喜闻乐见，却是真真正正的直抒胸臆。</p><p>总统先生捂着嘴笑了，笑着笑着眼泪就簌簌地掉了下来：“我明白您为什么要让我提前看了，您是怕我在会议上失态对吗？”</p><p>你刚刚切碎了欧芹和泡发的陈皮，开始给牛肉泥搅打上劲。你抓起一团肉泥，狠狠地摔进盆子里。总统先生似乎是被你这比刚才两把大刀剁牛肉还要凶猛的动作吸引了，他把一块黄豆腐塞进嘴里，又往你的嘴里也塞了一块，问：“这是做什么菜？怎么会如此暴力呢？”</p><p>“陈皮牛肉丸，这样摔肉泥是为了让肉丸子更加爽口弹牙！”</p><p>总统先生学着你的样子，第一下却差点把肉泥砸到盆外面去。幸好他毕竟年轻时是运动员，慢慢的动作就越来越熟练了。</p><p>可是让你感到奇怪的是，他做这些动作的时候，却是转过身去背对着你。</p><p>你趁着他给肉泥搅打上劲的功夫端出了砂锅，先将赤小豆煮到汤色变红后捞出，又把一条肚子里酿入了洛神花的河鱼放进锅里，下入葱丝姜丝，大火烧开撇去浮沫后转成小火，再加入赤小豆。</p><p>然而正当你准备洗豆角的功夫，总统先生却突然把钢盆放到一边。</p><p>“my lady……你真的……真的不该先给我看这些……”</p><p>总统先生的一双大手将你手中的豆角全部扔进水池里，你的腋下被他一抬，就如同一只小鸡一样被放到了洗水池边的空位上。</p><p>他漆黑的眼睛隐隐露出饥渴的光芒，黑松露和蘑菇还有黄豆腐清爽的味道仍然残留在他的唇齿间，他攻城略地，他的手插进你宽松的睡衣里，他从来没有这般急迫地想要从你身上获得些什么，又释放出一些什么。</p><p>你突然明白，他刚才给肉泥上劲的时候，其实已经“上劲”了。</p><p>“我的顾问女士，还有你身后的祖国和同胞们……”他的唇齿撕咬着你的耳垂，热气直冲向你的耳道，混合着厨房里抽油烟机的轰鸣声：“你，为何会与我的内心如此契合，为什么你们所说的每一句话都能嵌入我内心的空洞？即使我们有着完全不同的背景，可我们的灵魂却能奏出如此和谐的乐章？”</p><p>“总……总统先生……”你声音颤抖着，你没想到这次他的欲望来得如此之快：“我……肉菜都没有烧好呢！”</p><p>“肉菜不急，让我先吃你！”</p><p>他的舌头疯狂地探入你的喉咙，你的津液仿佛都要被他吸吮一空似的。你的上衣快要被他的大手撕裂了，你甚至都能感受到你的腰间和领口吹来的阵阵凉风和热气。</p><p>突然，砂锅的边缘传来一阵阵噼里啪啦的声音，锅边隐隐的冒出一阵阵白气。</p><p>“总统先生……汤……水……开了……啊！！！”</p><p>总统突然在你的侧颈狠狠地咬了一口，仿佛要在你的身上留下永久的标记。</p><p>终于，你把什么没团的丸子，灶台上的汤，还有后院铁皮桶里那只鸭子统统抛诸脑后。你任由总统先生撕开了你的上衣，你主动脱去了你的裤子，露出了你穿在里面的白色棉质内衣，清纯，干净，配合着种花家女人洁白又少毛的皮肤，宛如少女。</p><p>赤小豆炖河鱼的味道越来越浓了，鲜美，清新，仿佛能够化解体内一切的浊气。方才被总统先生摔进水池里的豆角折断了几根，散发出一股青草和青豆混合的味道，生牛肉的血腥气混合着欧芹和陈皮，还有已经吃过的黄豆腐，蘑菇酱，马蹄糕，这种种食物的味道，被燃烧的火焰催化，氤氲复合，让你仿佛回到了故乡，温暖，拥挤，人间烟火，泥土芬芳。</p><p>你抱紧了你的总统先生，在云波诡谲的政坛，在火药桶一般的巴尔干半岛，在诸多大国虎视眈眈的目光里，唯有这样一个小小的安全屋里，你烹饪着故乡的风味，他阅读着来自种花家兔子的善意，你们稍稍得以安心。</p><p>“真好呀！这里满满的，都是你爱着我的味道。”</p><p>总统先生解开了你的内衣，一对小小的双乳弹射而出，他品尝着你身上的香汗，从脖子，到乳尖。他在你小小的乳头上留下了一个浅浅的齿印，让你发出了一声浅浅的呻吟。</p><p>他的舌头一路向下游走着，他扯掉你的内裤，分开你的双腿。</p><p>你的下面已经湿润无比，你十分熟练地让他进入。你不会告诉他在有些个没有他的夜晚，若是思念的阵阵剧痛袭来时，你只能用一个他的尺寸的玩具聊以自慰。</p><p>这个洗手台的高度十分合理，他站着，你坐在上面，不费一点力气。</p><p>他的手扶着你的臀部，他似乎是凭借着之前的记忆很快找到了你的兴奋点。</p><p>他强大的冲击力让你只能后仰，幸亏墙上的储物柜给了你的头部一个支撑点。</p><p>或许让他看到你为他煽动出的种花网民强悍的战斗力真的不是什么好主意，他巨大的热情统统转化为对你的肆意予取予夺，在火热的厨房里，他身上的味道宛如麝香一般，混合着后院不知道什么时候涌出的甜菜果木熏烤鸭的芳香，让你根本分不清是饥饿还是饥渴，你只觉得你的每一寸皮肤都在渴望着他的爱抚。你撕扯开他的上衣，你的唇齿在他酥软的胸部，白净的皮肤，饱满的肚皮上吸吮，舔舐，他的汗水混合着荷尔蒙的味道冲昏了你的头脑，你砸了砸嘴巴，品尝着这人间至味！</p><p>你的大腿开始抽搐，热潮从小腹开始向周边的身体蔓延，你的膀胱也开始不争气地颤抖起来，你的胳膊开始毫无章法地胡乱挥舞。</p><p>你的指尖仿佛是撞到了什么金属，你仿佛是抓到了什么类似花洒的东西。</p><p>一股冰冷冰冷的水流突然浇遍了你的全身，仿佛滚烫的油锅里突然倒进了凉水，“刺啦”一声爆炸出大量水汽。你的身体因为寒冷的刺激猛然收缩，你和总统先生都忍不住发出了一声尖叫。</p><p>两腿之间的一股不受控制的暖流，在冰冷的水流中格外突兀！你羞愧难当——你竟然爽到失禁了！</p><p>总统先生向后退了几步，肿胀的阴茎离开了你的身体。紧接着，一股乳白色的，带着一点咸腥味的液体喷射在你的脸上。</p><p>“好了，我们扯平了！”</p><p>你羞红了脸，拉着总统先生走进了浴室。</p><p>你们急急忙忙用热水冲了个澡。</p><p>当你火急火燎地冲到后院，铁皮桶里的烤鸭烤得刚好到位！</p><p>谢天谢地！你长吁一口气：“差一点点就烤焦了！”</p><p>团好的陈皮牛肉丸子上锅蒸的片刻，你用本地腌肉煸出来的油爆炒了青豆角，还切好了定量供应的烤鸭。</p><p>桌子上摆着椰汁桂花千层马蹄糕，蔬果黑松露黄豆腐和它的副产品沙拉，赤小豆河鱼汤，四分之一只果木甜菜熏烤鸭，陈皮牛肉丸，腌肉爆炒青豆角，还有两碗大麦蒸米饭。</p><p>白葡萄酒入口绵甜却后劲十足，一如你的总统先生，初见时只觉真诚可爱，越了解越无法自拔。</p><p>你跨坐在总统先生的腿上，只穿着一条睡裙。</p><p>“为什么要这么烧这道青豆？”</p><p>“因为您以前ins上发的拿到炖豆角，我看着真的很没有食欲！我偏要证明，油盐卡路里都不超标，我照样可以烧出美味的青豆！”</p><p>你纤细的手指又叉起一颗牛肉丸含在嘴里，爽脆弹牙的肉丸混合着陈皮微苦的药香，牛肉的肥腻被完美化解。你们的唇齿共同咬合，只剩下肉香爆炸在口中。</p><p>你拿起汤匙含了一口鱼汤，你们共享了这粉红色的鱼汤的清甜，你悄声诉说着烹制这道菜肴的不易——为了找到和鲤鱼性质相近的鱼，天晓得你尝过多少种塞国本地的河鱼。</p><p>“我明白……我的顾问女士就像你们的先祖神农氏一样，为了我品尝百草，对吗？”</p><p>你把鸭腿肉塞进总统先生的嘴里时，你带着三分醉意和晕红的脸颊靠在他的怀里：“总统先生，他又硬了！”</p><p>“我听说你们种花家有句老话，食色性也，的确说得没错。”</p><p>“总统先生，您是真的……很美味呀……”</p><p>餐厅里暖黄色的灯光下，你们互相依偎着。</p><p>桌子上渐渐的，只剩下一摊狼藉。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 花园</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在疫情爆发后的第四年年初，你的祖国终于在联合国取得了恢复合法席位以来又一次伟大的胜利——促使UN通过了全新的国际应对重大流行疾病办法。</p><p>此事一出，却是一石激起千层浪，世界各地尤其是老牌欧美强国国内，叫嚣着“种花家要通过疾病和疫苗控制全球”的声浪和游行此起彼伏。</p><p>除了顾问，你迅速适应了另一项工作，魔法部的兼职魔法师，专门发动攻击那一种。你从未想过，你的言语可以如此犀利，犀利得像一把利刃插入敌人的胸膛。</p><p>有一天工作结束后，保镖护送你回家，却发现你的住所外围墙上，喷满了各种讽刺漫画。</p><p>你被紧急转移到了警察局专用的安全屋。</p><p>虽然此事很快就破案，是一群丹麦来的旅客所为，而且不仅仅是你家的围墙，你附近好几户人的围墙上都留下了他们“自由艺术创作”的痕迹。但内政部长却告诉你，他实在无法不联想到几年前三个外国游客开车撞总统的事情，更何况自从你在舆论站中崭露头角，各种言语威胁此起彼伏，你的居住地点必须转移。</p><p>原本你的小别墅是在城乡结合部，现在你被迫转移到了几乎是荒野的一个农场小屋，坏处是你每天需要更早起床且一应生活补给只能靠住在农场外围的保镖，然而好处却是，农场里有一个废旧的玻璃温室，你的种花家种菜传统艺能全面觉醒，温室很快被你改造成了一个瓜果蔬菜供应基地。</p><p>“我真的非常震撼！”从衣柜里钻出来的总统先生看着黑土地上抽出来的嫩芽：“我总听人调侃种花家的人走到哪里都能种菜，果然名不虚传！”</p><p>“总统先生！小心脚下，您要踩到我的瓜秧子啦！”原本还蹲在地上松土的你一回头，吓得大喊一声。</p><p>总统先生却三步并作两步，把原本蹲在地上的你囫囵个举了起来：“我好不容易来一次，你却让我看你种地？”</p><p>这是一个周三的上午，你知道还有半个小时总统先生就要出发去大毛了。表面上是一场平平无奇的国事访问，顺便内政部长也跟去发出联合军演的邀请。然而你知道，这一去其实暗地里就是关于驻军的讨价还价。</p><p>“除非您觉得不到半个小时的时间够我们做一些其他什么事情？”</p><p>“你在抱怨我没有昨晚直接过来？”总统先生把你放下来，在你的脑门上轻轻敲了一下：“小心眼的顾问女士。”</p><p>“才没有！视察国防军这么大的事情，哪能让您在晚宴上开溜？”你钻进他的怀抱里：“我原本希望在您访问大毛结束后，我们再共度一段更完整的时间。您应该抓紧一切时间好好休息，大毛已经占了天大的便宜了，必须得夺回一点什么来。”</p><p>你嘟起嘴吧，又往总统的怀里蹭了蹭。</p><p>“不知怎么，我就是想临出发之前见你一面。那我也要问问我的顾问女士，你为什么要穿着工装拉我来看你的温室呢？”总统先生揉了揉你头顶以为劳作而变得蓬松的头发。</p><p>“我猜测您应该最欣赏在土地上辛勤耕作的劳动人民。”</p><p>他的拇指指尖温暖而有些许粗糙，轻轻地擦去了你脸颊上沾染的泥土：“你真的太可爱了！例会上，论坛上，还有你的所有社交账号，都是！而你穿着工装裤劳动的样子，让我特别想要和你在这富饶的土地上耕种，一辈子。”。</p><p>你抬起头，一头撞进了总统先生清水般的目光里，如甘泉流过干渴的大地。</p><p>你从工装裤里掏出了一副加大号线手套：“帮我给橘子树嫁接，好吗？”</p><p>他扶好树枝，你包裹上培养基，缠绕上绑带。阳光透过玻璃幕墙，让温室外的野草地仿佛也镀上了一层金光。你提醒你自己不要去注意总统先生那并不昂贵的手表里秒针发出的滴答声。时间在静静地流逝，你却希望它能停留在此刻，你们仿佛两个普普通通在田间劳作的农民，用双手去换取幸福的明天。</p><p>总统先生不用梯子也能帮你嫁接，而你在完工后却要从梯子上跳下来。总统先生并没有允许你这样做，他用他的拥抱接住你，还有一个直达口腔深处的吻。他的舌头退出，拉出细长细长一条牵丝，他轻轻地啄你的人中，你的双眸，还有你额头上细细密密的汗珠，仿佛要通过他的轻吻擦干净你脏兮兮的小脸。</p><p>“我很快就回来了！”他在你耳边低语。</p><p>总统先生和内政部长去大毛的每一天，你都仔细地观察着电视上他所有的细微表情。他已经能掩饰得很好，唯独嘴角一些细微的抽动能让你猜到，谈判应该进行得很顺利，可能还在虎口夺回了不少粮食。</p><p>明天他就要回来了，你在上班的路上心情格外好！然而你怎么也没想到，在你的脑后突然传来一阵巨响，你的车尾被狠狠地撞了一下！撞你的车起火了，而更诡异的是它竟然挂在了你的车上跟着一路飞驰！千钧一发之际，保镖冲上了高速紧急停车带，在撞上减速垫的那一瞬间逼停了后车。两个保镖，一个像老鹰抓小鸡一样扛起你就跑，另一个则冒着生命危险把起火那辆车的人在爆炸之前给救了出来。</p><p>“我真的不知道是怎么回事！今天从出门开始这辆车好像就越开越不听指挥！”那辆车里出来的一对情侣，男的用标准的英式英语大声辩解着。</p><p>保镖却掏出了枪：“对不起，你们现在有权保持沉默！”</p><p>你在车内撞得不轻，头晕眼花耳鸣不止还控制不住地呕吐，不得不在医院卧床休息。</p><p>办案的警察向你汇报：两个英国游客因为烫伤入院接受治疗，同时他们主动要求测谎证明自己无辜且还有可能是受害者。他们声称自己完全是按照旅游公司的推荐订了机票和酒店、制定了旅游路线并租了车。他们也反映，来这里几天感觉好像日程被渐渐操控了一样，明明没有打算早起却总是被各种各样的事情叫醒。尤其是他们决定租车以后，店主还以需要确认汽车没有故障为由拖了很久才让他们提车，让人倍感可疑。</p><p>贝城警长来看望你，希望你能回忆起案发时的一些疑点。</p><p>你躺了好几天，顺便回忆着每一个不起眼的细节。你的两个保镖恢复后也来找你谈了谈，共同商议了一下案件的疑点并一同汇报了上去。</p><p>总体来说你恢复得还算不错，然而尴尬的一幕还是发生了——幸亏你早有声明住院期间不接受采访，警察也以安全为由把闲杂人等都挡在门外，内政部长还提前支开了所有医护人员，否则总统先生和内政部长来看望你时，你正好在呕吐的画面就不是你们几个人之间的秘密了。</p><p>内政部长看向总统先生的眼光突然变得复杂起来，总统先生一边扶着你轻拍你的后背一边用无辜的眼神看向内政部长，眼中写满了“明明一切都有向你报备”。你立刻会意，右手轻轻摆了摆，暗示事情不是他想的那样。</p><p>总统先生给你倒了杯热水漱口，又把你的病床调高，让你舒舒服服地靠着。</p><p>“这么严重？现在还吐得厉害吗？手怎么这么凉？是不是空调温度太低了？”你的小手被包在总统先生的大手里，他轻轻地揉搓着，仿佛要将柔情和担忧通过这细微的接触传递给你。</p><p>“医院这边饮食还习惯吗？想吃中国菜吗？没有记者来打扰你吧？不用想太多，查案子的事情有贝城警局……”总统先生一边捂着你的手一边问东问西，很多明明是他之前就该知道的答案的问题，内政部长忍不住插嘴：“有些问题，我好像早跟您汇报过了。”</p><p>“斯特你是在说我话多？”</p><p>内政部长忍不住清了清嗓子：“我们不能停留太长时间，很快您就要出去发表声明了。请容我简单地和顾问女士说几句。”</p><p>总统先生恋恋不舍地放开了你的手，但他依然坐在床边上，温柔如墨玉的眼神始终凝视着你有些苍白的脸。</p><p>内政部长搬了张椅子坐过来：“保镖犯了一个错误，没有每天随机更换路线开车，所以才让敌人发现了规律。您的处所在内政部特训基地的控制范围内，目前还是安全的。那对情侣通过测谎以后已经对涉事公司提交了诉讼，但是根据我们目前掌握的证据和肇事车辆的损毁程度，恐怕很难顺着这条线抓出幕后黑手。为了保证您的安全，接下来您的工作需要转变为线上办公，请您谅解。”</p><p>“我没有问题。两位保镖先生和我共同提交的疑点，请问贝城警局查得如何。”</p><p>你和保镖都注意到，那两个人明明是生死一线，却看起来十分淡定，才刚脱离危险就立刻为自己辩解。最关键的问题是，那会儿保镖还没有掏枪。你怀疑，即使能通过测谎，那也只能说明他们训练有素。他们大声叫嚣还要起诉涉事公司，很有可能是想把公众视线往他们的证据上引导。</p><p>“在塞国境内的调查好办，现在难点在于，他们是英国人，我们不方便彻查底细。”</p><p>“斯特，你刚才说的是：就简单几句话哦～”</p><p>“好的亚力克，我去守着门口，现在你们话别一下。放心，我不会偷看的。”</p><p>总统先生坐在床沿边，你靠在他的臂弯，闭上眼睛感受着他久违的气息。</p><p>“现在头还晕吗？”他的一手扶着你的头，让你更贴近他的胸膛，一手揽着你的腰，动作极轻缓又极细致，仿佛你是捧在手心中的薄胎瓷娃娃。今天他穿了藏青色的套头针织衫，露出里面淡蓝色的领子，细腻的针织向你传递着他的体温，你如同包裹在温暖的棉絮里一般。</p><p>“我又不是纸糊的。”你轻轻地笑了一声：“以后我只能线上和大家开会了，不能整天以公务的名义见你了怎么办？”</p><p>“你得往好处想想——以后我和你在一起，每一分每一秒都不用再伪装了。”</p><p>“我可是工作和生活分得很开的。”你不敢有太大动作，只是捏了捏总统先生的胳膊：“我总想着即使不能亲密接触，看着你也是好的。”</p><p>“看着你却不能拥抱你，对我来说是致命的煎熬。”总统先生的胳膊陡然收紧，在你的额头上落下了一个长长久久的吻：“快点好起来。”</p><p>他把你轻轻放回病床上。</p><p>他和斯特先后走出了病房。</p><p>你的指尖上沾染了他的泪痕。</p><p>你的胃似乎再也承受不住悲愤的情绪，一股酸楚的汁液涌到嘴边，你又开始呕吐起来，直到胃几乎翻了过来才稍稍好受了一点点。</p><p>亲密的时光那么短，短到你希望每一个瞬间都能变成永恒，你抓不住时间宛如流沙穿过指尖，更何况你们之间的爱还是不能公之于众的秘密！</p><p>公务相处时，仿佛有一道无形的墙隔在你们之间，炽热浓烈却如静海深流，相亲相爱却不能相拥。</p><p>现在好了，连天天见面也是不能了！只能隔着屏幕，能不能看见正脸还取决于摄像头的角度！</p><p>从此以后，你虽然不再露面，但是檄文一样的文章却一篇一篇地来。当#myaccountisstillalive的热度褪去，你的账号被封了好几次。你却愈挫愈勇，把满腔愤懑统统转化为战斗力，轮番在各路舆论阵地痛斥敌军。</p><p>种花家大使来访，给你带来了一个坏消息：那对英国情侣的确是中情局特工，种花家在追查香港某些特殊活动时意外发现了他们。然而现在手里没有证据，你只能继续安全隔离。</p><p>除了写文章，写报告，开线上会议，你几乎要闲得长花，一腔无明无处宣泄，干脆开垦起荒芜的花园来。你请保镖协助购买了各种花木，一同在园中栽种。最外围是一圈松柏，里围是一圈蔷薇树，最靠近后门的空地上，你种了一大片薰衣草。</p><p>春风很快吹拂过这片肥沃的土地，草木青葱，淡紫色的花蕾若隐若现。花园内玫瑰盛开，松柏长青。</p><p>大毛的军队来联合军演了，然而结束后他们却没有离开。国防部长前去交涉，结果却是双方坐上了谈判桌，开始“商议”驻军的条件。</p><p>与科索沃当局的谈判一波三折，可总统先生却不是这样描述的。在你的花园里的大阳伞下，你们穿着白色的沙滩装坐在躺椅上。冰块把夏日的阳光折射出彩虹色，印衬着总统先生控制不住地笑脸，他细品着你调制的薰衣草汽水：“因为他们本来就是我们扶持的人，现在谈判中的所谓冲突，都是作戏而已，演给阻止和平统一的人看的。”</p><p>震惊使得平日里伶牙俐齿的你竟然结巴了：“这个……这个执政党在疫情爆发之前就已经展露头角了，难道说……”</p><p>“怎么？只。许。州。官。放。火。不。许。百。姓。点。灯。吗？我这句俗语引用得对不对？”总统先生笑容灿烂，饱满的苹果肌高高地隆起，一如盛夏的骄阳。</p><p>“太对了！”你举起手中的杯子：“敬妙计收复失地！”</p><p>玻璃杯与冰块碰撞，哗啦啦地发出清脆的声音。</p><p>“My lady，军功章也有你一份！”</p><p>你拉起总统先生的手：“Mr.President，和我一起到花田中间看看好吗？”</p><p>薰衣草已经窜得老高，淡紫色芬芳的花蕾就在你的手边绽放，清新悠远又让人分外安心的味道。</p><p>总统先生就这样任由你拉着往前走，他今天穿了白色的Polo衫和浅蓝色沙滩裤，摇摇摆摆的样子让你想到了一只度假的帝企鹅。</p><p>你们顺着薰衣草之间的早就留好的间隙一直往前走，直到花田正中央，两米见方的一块空地上，铺着四四方方的白色棉布，还有两个大大软软的白色抱枕。</p><p>你拉着总统先生躺倒在地，仰头看着无垠的蓝天白云。风吹动摇摆的薰衣草，送来迷人的芳香，外围的松柏树和蔷薇树吸引来鸟叫和蝉鸣，混合着遥远的地方隐隐约约的操练声，让你微醺的阳光里眯上了眼睛。</p><p>“如此良辰好景，难道my lady要睡着了吗？”</p><p>你睁开眼，只见总统先生已经坐了起来，金灿灿的太阳就在他头顶，你看不清他的表情。</p><p>你微微一笑，招了招手示意他附耳过来：“总统先生，我特意买了撕起来最方便的裙子。”</p><p>他丰唇轻启，在你耳边低语：“我口袋里，车厘子味的。”</p><p>你笑嘻嘻地把你的小手伸进他沙滩裤的口袋里，抽出四五个粉红色的包装。</p><p>你直身而跪，缓缓撩起你的沙滩裙摆。裙摆之下除了你的肉体，别无他物。</p><p>总统先生手肘撑地，背靠抱枕，充满笑意的黑眼睛凝神望着你，你四肢并用像只小猫一样靠近他，解开他沙滩裤上的绑带。</p><p>你没想到，总统先生的沙滩裤为什么也这么好撕？</p><p>“刺啦”一声，总统的沙滩裤从裤裆处裂成了两半，一条巨龙几乎是弹射了出来，仿佛吐着信子一样蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>你的手指展开，如一朵白莲的花瓣层层绽放。花瓣包住了蟒蛇，重重花瓣舒展又聚拢，舒展又聚拢。你感受到他的血液开始加速涌动，巨龙的筋骨开始膨胀。在耀眼的阳光下，巨龙的皮肤甚至开始泛起莹润透明的光泽，青紫色的龙筋清晰可见。</p><p>你双手的虎口组成一弯新月，从根部向上一撩，如同云雨围绕着巨龙升腾。 </p><p>巨龙在你的虎口之间骄傲地想要展示他的钢筋铁骨，总统丹唇微启，轻轻地吸了一口气，这是欢愉开始的前奏。</p><p>他吸气的声音都让你兴奋得汗毛倒竖，惹得你忍不住在龙头上献上一吻。龙首抬起，你一手抓起一个小包装，用牙咬着撕开，将那个尺寸不小的圈圈费力地叼在嘴里。</p><p>你的舌头微微一勾，把套套上的小尖头向着你的口腔内撩起。</p><p>你的十指仿佛拨动着琴弦，又仿佛按压着玉箫上的气孔。</p><p>你口含着车厘子的甜腻慢慢扑了上去，一条巨龙被你的口腔包围，你的嘴唇向下推动着薄膜，龙头已经探入了你的喉管，一时间你觉得仿佛你的脖子都变宽了几寸。</p><p>巨龙缓缓退出了深渊，总统先生圆圆的肩膀陷进白色抱枕里，阳光正照耀在他白皙的脸上，他嘴唇微微张开，描绘着丰润又美好的弧度。他宽阔的胸腔一起一伏，他发出低沉的、撩人的，一呼一吸的声音。你呼吸的节奏渐渐被带了上去，你咽了一口口水，你的舌头顶住上颚试图分泌更多的唾液。</p><p>你像一条即将出击的灵蛇，你的舌头伸缩着，细小，深紫，灿若花瓣。</p><p>你的舌尖开始为巨龙沐浴，你从龙尾一路舔到龙头。你彻底扯开了他的沙滩裤，总统先生的大腿如同两个陕北巨大的白玉馍馍。你惊讶于你双手撑着他们，还能感受到皮肉之下神经的跳动。</p><p>总统先生大概是因为巨龙掀起的浪潮，臀部狠狠向下一坐。重量碾压着这片被你临时放倒的薰衣草的花瓣，花的汁液溢出，他身下的一片染上了淡淡的紫色。芳香袭来，湛蓝的天空仿佛也被染成了淡紫色。风改变了方向，带来了松柏的悠远和蔷薇的清香，你的舌尖在龙头上绕了一圈又绕了一圈，巨龙就像一个顽皮的、咯咯笑的孩子一样抽动起来。总统先生庞大的身躯向后仰去，如玉山将倾，在你的角度甚至能够看见他的眼白，他深呼吸时顶住上颚的舌尖。</p><p>你突然被他外柔内刚的大腿夹住了。</p><p>“我的顾问女士，你可是越来越放肆了！”</p><p>你动弹不得，只能故作傲娇地说：“您说过希望我可以一直无法无天的！”</p><p>他哈哈大笑，笑得很放肆，放肆程度远超宣布塞国gdp增速甩开克国，胜似中塞完成了联合航天项目，逾越他四年前派遣留学生出发到种花家，真真像个少年一般。</p><p>他的大腿松开了你，他直身坐起来。他推倒你，他拉起你的双腿，他托起你的臀部架在他的大腿上，他分开你的双腿分别夹在他的腰间。幸好你自己早已经把你的龙潭虎穴开疆拓土，他轻轻松松就从一指增加到四指，他的巨龙进来了！</p><p>你的臀部被他的双腿高高架起，你的后背顶着大地，腰身却拱了起来，架起一座臀桥。你的大腿被分开那一瞬间已经把裙子撕出了裂痕，他两只大手再顺着裂纹一拉，裂帛一样的声音响起，你的整个身躯都暴露在烈日，鲜花，青松，翠柏之间。</p><p>总统先生托住你的腰窝，深入虎穴的巨龙向上顶起，前沿阵地一下就被扫平了。你报以一阵又一阵身体的热潮，还有渐渐开始聚集而涌出的泉水。他捏着你的腰身，巨龙一下又一下地拱动着你的臀桥，你甚至能听到你的体内传来“渍渍”的水声。你的乳尖随着地龙翻身一样的拱动摇晃着，长期维持着健身做臀桥一样姿势的你核心肌肉不断收紧，为了辅助你那顶住已经浸透了薰衣草花汁的白布单和大地的后背，你的肩膀甚至已经开始青筋暴起，你的上臂一齐发力用胳膊肘也作支撑点，二头肌都紧绷起来。</p><p>“你最近健身了吗？怎么好像胸和屁股比以前丰满了？现在连马甲线都出来了。”总统先生一边喘着粗气，一边还不忘了调侃你。</p><p>你被他顶得不知所措，一直保持这样一个姿势让你的有点缺氧，你糊里糊涂地怼道：“都怪要暗杀我的混蛋！让我不能天天见你，让我只能困在这个农场里不能出去！我除了工作，只好种树种花种瓜种菜，一天天地比去健身房还累！我……”</p><p>总统先生拱动你的节奏突然停住了。</p><p>他托着你的腰和背把你扶了起来。</p><p>他直身跪坐在大地上，你跨坐在他的大腿上，他的巨龙还在你的虎穴里。你们都大汗淋漓，汗液里混合着泥土的颗粒和薰衣草的碎叶。远处内政部特训基地突然传来打靶的声音，惊地一群不知名的野鸟扑棱扑棱地从你的头顶上略过，散落了好些羽毛。你的视平线上正是薰衣草盛开的淡紫色花瓣，总统先生没有撕开的白色沙滩装，灌木上的蔷薇……。</p><p>你突然被锁进了他的怀抱里，他的力量是那么大，大得你仿佛被碗口粗的铁链缠住了一般，几乎难以呼吸。</p><p>“都是我的错！我的国家被外部势力渗透，我竟然保护不好你，敌人竟敢在我国家的土地上肆意行刺我的爱人，我国家的朋友！你出车祸的当天斯特都不敢立刻告诉我，直到上飞机才……我看见你躺在医院里……我活泼可爱的顾问女士啊！你曾经像春日的温泉一样滋润我干渴的心房，可你那天却苍白憔悴像个随时会消散的影子，我甚至不敢用力触碰你……该死的！这世界上所有企图阻止我的祖国和平统一独立发展的势力！我必定穷尽一生与你们为敌！”</p><p>水滴突然落入你的发从，依旧灿烂的阳光告诉你现在并没有下雨。</p><p>你费力地抬起头，晶莹的泪珠从他乌黑的眼眸中，流出，闪烁着金黄色的光芒。他眼眸低垂，长长的，如蝴蝶翅膀一般扑闪扑闪的睫毛上还挂着折射阳光七彩色的小珍珠！对你的疼惜，对你的欲望，对祖国的热爱，对世上一切国运不得自主之人的怜悯，竟然都奇迹般糅合在他的眼睛里。</p><p>你忍不住伸手去揉捏他那个像弥勒佛像一样的耳垂，你挣扎着起身，用你的薄唇吻去他的泪珠，你在他的耳边轻声说：“对不起，我不该在这个时候……”</p><p>他突然握住了你的脖颈，热烈的气息在你的耳畔凝结成水珠：“那，该怎么罚你才好呢？”</p><p>你这会儿才反应过来，你俩之间的距离依然是负的！</p><p>你又被他推到了，你的脑袋又砸出一捧薰衣草的花香。</p><p>总统先生自己把自己的沙滩服撕了，露出了他饱满的胸脯和肚子。</p><p>他托着你的臀部把它放在地上，他把你的左腿抬起，他轻轻吻了你的脚心，湿润的丰唇触到脚底皮肤的瞬间，麻酥酥地一阵痒让你浑身的皮肤都开始打皱。</p><p>他的一双手抚动着你的左腿，你的右腿在他的推动下向你的右侧伸展，可他人却往他的右手边侧躺下去。他依旧环抱着你的左腿，他的一条腿却从你右腿抬起与地面缝隙之间伸了过去，配合着另一条腿夹着你的右腿。</p><p>你们的身体之间有一个夹角。</p><p>总统先生侧躺在地上，而你仰卧在地上。</p><p>你腿部的韧带被他和你之间古怪的姿势拉伸到了极致，扯动着你盆腔里最敏感的那根神经。</p><p>总统先生原本在按摩你的左腿两侧，可他突然开始挠你的脚心，奇痒带来的骚动如同一万只蚂蚁爬过你的身躯，再加上韧带的拉扯，你的整个身体都不自主地抽动起来，刚才不幸喝多了几口汽水，液体开始撩动你的膀胱，身体下方的碎叶开始摩擦你的皮肤，你抽搐得眼泪都从眼眶中飙了出来。</p><p>“啊……不……我快要……啊！！！！”</p><p>总统先生咬住了你的脚踝，你的不周天山被他的共工撞断了，滔天的洪水倾泻而出，连他的大腿根部都变得湿湿黏黏的。</p><p>他还在继续进攻，你看得见他亲吻你的脚心和轻咬你的脚趾时玩味的表情。你体内紧闭的昙花仿佛被一只小小的蜂鸟戳中了绽放的命门，她一层层绽放开来，每展开一片花瓣都是撩动你心头那一根弦更致命的一击。汗水模糊了你的视线，而你的意识同样模糊。总统先生终于开始张开的双唇，他开始喊叫，他半张不张的眼睛闪着红色的血丝，在你眼中如同莫奈的画作一样，是一束束光影在交错。</p><p>当总统先生的巨龙终于完成了你虎穴之中的最后一次冲击，他松开了你的左腿。</p><p>韧带的撕扯陡然松弛开，让你的身体蜷缩了起来。</p><p>总统先生庞大的身躯包围住你。</p><p>以天为被，以地为席。熏风拂动绿草，飞鸟送来低吟。</p><p>偏西的金乌投射出你们互相依偎着走向别墅的影子。</p><p>一个热水澡让你们恢复了精神。</p><p>你们一起换上工装去温室里采摘应季的瓜果蔬菜。</p><p>在厨房里，总统先生的臂弯始终想要圈着你，直到你开始抱怨动作施展不开。</p><p>“可我不想浪费和你在一起的每一秒。”</p><p>他又圈住了你，低头吻了你头顶的乌发。</p><p>你放下菜刀，转身亲吻了他的胸口</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>